


baby girl

by rocketsfindplanets



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of fluff at the end but like duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketsfindplanets/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: “Come on, man, not even gonna take a lady out to dinner first?”Noel pauses, thoughtful, fingers still playing at the waist of his pants. “Is that what you are?” he murmurs, voice low and husky and fuck if it doesn’t get to Cody. “A lady?”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> me? using literally the start of the fic as the summary? its more likely than you think

“Come on, man, not even gonna take a lady out to dinner first?”

Noel pauses, thoughtful, fingers still playing at the waist of his pants. “Is that what you are?” he murmurs, voice low and husky and fuck if it doesn’t get to Cody. “A lady?”

He swallows hard, desperately trying to come up with some joke of an answer, something to clear up the tension in the room. “I…”

“Mhm.” It’s so condescending, so _ Noel_, and it doesn’t give Cody a chance to really answer. “I don’t think a _ lady _ lets herself get in this situation, do you?”

Noel doesn’t hesitate to unbutton and push down Cody’s pants like he’d wanted to before, cupping his crotch through the thin fabric of his boxers. Cody lets out a little half a whine, face already red from earlier and now… this. Whatever _ this _even is, he’s still not sure; all he knows is that it’s kind of getting to him, and he’s going to die if Noel keeps it up. “No,” he finally chokes out when he realises the other man is still looking at him for an answer.

“Didn’t think so,” Noel quips, and then he fucking smirks, leaning in close to press a few lazy kisses to Cody’s jawline. He’s already left his mark lower down on Cody’s collarbones, and the idea of hickeys he wouldn’t be able to hide makes something funny flutter in Cody’s chest.

He hums as Noel pulls away a bit, taking the opportunity to finally work at Noel’s pants, too. All he wants is to feel his boyfriend; he’s had enough teasing and foreplay at this point. “Let me suck your dick,” he murmurs, and the look Noel gives him is more amusement than anything.

Noel grabs his wrists, rough, and tugs him over to the couch before shimmying completely out of his pants, then his boxers too. His cock is already hard from working Cody up, and Cody just sort of watches for a second before getting down on his knees, not wanting to wait any longer.

“You want this?” Noel asks, slowly stroking himself like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Like he doesn’t need it as much as Cody does.

A witty response dies on Cody’s lips, afraid that enough talking back means he won’t get what he wants. “Yes,” he says instead, well past the point of being embarrassed to admit it. It does the job, too, and before he knows it he has Noel’s cock in his hand and is leaning forward to lick at the tip.

“That’s it, go on.” Noel sighs, loosely tangling a hand in Cody’s hair. It’s all routine from there, really. Cody takes him into his mouth, keeping a hand on the base of his cock as he bobs his head, deeper and deeper until it’s as far as he can go.

Noel’s hand becomes rough, guiding, and Cody lets out a little whimper around the cock in his mouth every time Noel pulls just a bit too hard. He chokes when Noel holds Cody there for just a bit too long, and it’s all just part of their thing. The tears teasing at the corners of his eyes don’t even phase him anymore, but he knows they get to Noel.

“So good, Cody,” Noel hums, pulling the boy off of his cock and using his hold on Cody’s hair to force him to look up. “I don’t think a _ lady _ would be such a slut for my dick. Do you, baby?”

He’d sort of forgotten about the bit at this point and just blushes, glancing away to spare himself the embarrassment; Noel seems to have other plans, though. “Do you?” he asks again, voice dropping a little, not leaving any room for argument. “Think you can be a lady when you give me head like that?”

“No,” Cody eventually manages, and the déjà vu is killing him. It had been a funny little joke, haha Cody isn’t a lady, but the longer Noel drags it out, the more he can’t get the thought out of his mind.

“No,” Noel agrees. “Not a lady, you’re a dirty little slut for my dick, aren’t you? You don’t care if I take you out for dinner or whatever as long as you get fucked, do you?”

“Noel…”

Cody isn’t sure if he can do this. It isn’t… isn’t that he doesn’t like it. No, it’s not that. His own cock is rock hard in his boxers, and each word from Noel is getting him even more worked up. It’s certainly not that he doesn’t like it; if anything, he likes it too much. Likes hearing what a slut he is, likes hearing…

“What? Little cock slut’s all outta words already? You want it so bad you can’t even talk.” Noel laughs and it’s almost _ pitying_, but Cody can’t say anything because he might be right. He doesn’t know what to say, how could he know what to say to this? Noel’s always liked teasing him some, but it’s never been so intense, and it’s all Cody can do to not give in and just beg for it.

“Please,” he still ends up saying, about as much as he can manage.

“Please what, baby? Use your words, you know I can’t read your mind.”

Noel looks so goddamn _ smug_, but Cody supposes he has every right to. It’s so fucking easy for him. All Noel does is touch him a bit, kiss him, say a few words, and Cody’s putty in his hands.

“Please just fuck me already.”

Noel quirks an eyebrow in surprise. “But I thought you wanted me to take you out to dinner first?”

“Man, shut the—”

Cody’s words are cut off by a groan of pain as Noel stands, still holding onto Cody’s hair like a lifeline. He stumbles desperately to his feet, looking up at Noel, all flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” Noel smiles, finally letting go of Cody’s hair. “So eager to suck my dick, of course you want more already. What a dirty little girl.”

Cody chokes.

“What the fuck, man?”

“What?” Noel looks into his eyes, steady, and Cody can only swallow. This isn’t a bit, he realises. It’s not a joke anymore, not just Noel trying to be funny. He… means it. And Cody is tempted to just tell him to fuck off and never look back, but. But.

“I… I’m not a girl, you know that,” he says, quiet, almost timid. Nowhere near the conviction he should have had.

Noel doesn’t even miss a beat. “Really? That’s news to me, with the way you’re acting. Shy little girl on the outside, but a slut as soon as the doors are closed. Aren’t you just a whore, Cody? Slutty girl who can’t get enough?”

“Noel, I don’t think…”

He doesn’t finish the thought, doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say. Noel just smiles again, knowing. “Come on baby, let’s go to the bedroom. I know that’s what you want.”

Cody can only nod and let himself be guided there, let himself be pushed onto the bed. He watches as Noel shuts the door, gets the lube from his nightstand. And the whole time he says _ nothing _ because he’s still behind on processing the whole situation.

Noel getting onto the bed beside him knocks Cody out of his little reverie. "Why don't we get you out of these," he says softly, slowly helping Cody out of his boxers. Cody lets it happen, just like everything else that's been going on the past few minutes. This is all normal, he thinks. Noel will fuck him, and then he'll insist they take a shower, and then Cody will insist they cuddle instead, and they'll cuddle. They've been here before. Nothing to worry about.

He's actually managed to calm himself down until Noel smiles at him like _that_ and wraps a gentle hand around his cock, thumb spreading precome over the head. "Already wet and I haven't even done anything yet, hm?"

And. Yeah. Noel isn't letting this go. Cody doesn't know how to say no anymore, not when every part of him wants it so bad.

"Why don't you get yourself open for me, baby? Let me watch how you finger yourself."

Cody wants to whine, wants to ask Noel to do it. He doesn't, though. If he was going to tell Noel no to anything, it already would have happened.

He takes the bottle of lube and uncaps it, pours some out onto his fingers. It feels like he's moving in slow motion, Noel's eyes on him the only things that really matter. Maybe they are. All the same, he tries not to focus on Noel as he pushes in a finger, trying not to waste any time. All he wants is Noel, Noel on top of him, Noel inside of him, Noel, Noel, _Noel_.

Noel seems to have other plans. "Slow down, baby girl," he says as Cody is already adding a second finger, too eager. "You don't want this to be over already, do you?"

Cody is pretty sure he keeps talking, saying something, but most of it doesn't really process. His mind is still caught on _baby girl_, on how nice it sounds coming from Noel's lips.

_How much he likes hearing it directed at him._

"...isn't that right, Cody?"

He just nods even though he doesn't know what Noel asked. Cody is letting out little gasps as he continues, not really taking Noel's words to heart. He doesn't want this to be over per se, but he's more than happy to get this part over with and skip to Noel being inside of him.

A few more seconds pass before Noel says, "Cody," and the dominance in his voice gives Cody some pause.

"Yeah?" he mumbles, finally looking back up at him.

"I said slow down."

Cody whimpers, wanting anything but to slow down. "Noel, please, I need you now," he argues, not sure he can stand going much longer without more of his touch.

"I know." Noel's hand ghosts over Cody's thigh, moving up eventually to rub circles into his shoulder. "You can be a good girl for me though, can't you?"

He nods slowly. He'd give up the world for Noel; surely he can give him this. Can be his _good girl_.

Cody does his best to slow things down. Just focus on his pleasure instead of trying to hurry things forward. It’s admittedly hard when his cock is so hard it hurts and Noel is so close, but he closes his eyes, trying to think about just being good. He tries to show off a bit, moaning as his fingers brush his prostate, playing things up for Noel. Noel's always liked it when he's loud.

"Yeah, that feel good baby?" Noel wraps his arms gently around Cody, holding him loosely, and Cody is quick to lean into the touch. He nods against Noel's shoulder, still punching out small moans as he fingers himself.

"Yes," Cody practically whimpers, squeezing his eyes even tighter shut.

He _needs_ more, needs Noel, and as much as he wants to be good, he's not sure he can take much more of this. Luckily, his boyfriend knows him well, knows when it's really too much. "That's a good girl. Tell me what you want?"

"You," is all Cody can think to say.

Noel just sort of chuckles, shaking his head as he pulls away from Cody to look him in the eye. "You want what?" he asks softly, and Cody can't help to feel like all this sweetness, this gentleness, is a facade. "My mouth? My hands?"

"You _know_ what I want." He pauses, biting at the inside of his lip. "I want your dick in me Noel, please..."

"Good girl." Noel brushes a chaste kiss against Cody's forehead, taking a hold of Cody's wrist to pull his fingers out. He whimpers, looking up at Noel with eyes full of trust. Noel will give him what he needs; that much he knows.

Noel grabs the lube and pours some onto his own hand, stroking himself a few times to spread it over his cock. As much as he makes Cody beg for it, it's clear that he wants this too, has waited his turn to have a piece of Cody. But instead of taking what he wants he just sits back and looks at Cody, expectant. "Come on, baby. If you need it so bad, you can do the work."

Another time, Cody might have whined. Might have insisted Noel just take him and fuck him. But right now he doesn't even care, as long as he has Noel's cock inside of him _now_. He moves and lifts his hips up, back against Noel's chest, rushing to get him lined up. (He's so into it that he doesn't even complain about it when Noel's hands find his hips and one is still tacky with lube.)

He maybe rushes things a little bit too much and lets out a groan at the pain, but Noel's thumbs rubbing at his hips help calm him down at least a little bit. He pauses for a long moment once he has Noel completely inside, letting himself get used to the size before he really gets started. Noel seems to take the pause as an opportunity to keep his mouth running, which, as flustered as it's gotten Cody tonight, isn't something he can really complain about.

"You feel so good, baby, bet my dick feels so good inside you, huh?" It's all sort of standard stuff— well, until it isn't, because Noel just _never_ stops talking, and. Cody still finds that he can't really complain, no matter how red his face gets. "Your pussy's so wet and tight for me, baby girl, so good."

That's. A lot, to say the least, but Cody also can't remember the last time he was so turned on.

"Feels really good," Cody agrees, starting to ever-so-slowly roll his hips on Noel's cock. He's letting out little noises with each movement, strangled whimpers and groans that he tries his best to keep quiet. He can hardly help it, though. No matter how many times they do this, Noel feels just as big every time. He says it, too, a murmured, "You're so fucking _big_," just for Noel.

"Yeah?" As corny as it is, he can tell it gets to Noel. His voice drops a little lower, his grip on Cody's hips tightens. He's still letting Cody do all the work, but they both know that won't last.

"Yeah," Cody breathes. He's starting to speed up, trying to shift his hips around and find the right angle. It doesn't take long for him to find it and he puts all of his energy into that, just desperate to come at this point; he's waited long enough for this. Before he can really even get used to the pace, though, Noel's hands on his hips have gone from comforting to controlling, holding him still. Cody lets out a strangled whimper, leaning his head back against Noel's shoulder. "Noel..."

"Shh..." Noel presses a kiss to Cody's neck, behind his ear, at the same time as he starts to thrust his hips up. "That was so good baby, you did such a good job riding me. Such a good slut for me. You gonna come soon baby girl?"

Cody can't even form words at first. He's still moving his hips as much as he can, matching Noel's already harsh thrusts each time. "Yes, gonna come soon, please Noel. Need you."

"That's my baby, come on. Show me how good you are, come for me."

He can tell Noel is close, and he is too, but he needs more. "Noel, _please_."

"Please what?"

"Touch me," Cody practically sobs, letting Noel take over more and more of the work, still lazily moving his hips down to try to get more. "Come on, touch me, please, I need—"

"Touch you where?" Noel asks, soft, closer to his ear. Cody lets out another moan at that alone, so into Noel's voice. Especially when he's like this, close to his own release, as into the whole thing as Cody is. "You want me to touch your clit, baby girl?"

That's another rush of emotions and a half, but all Cody can think to say is, "Yes, please."

"Say it."

Noel is still thrusting up into him like his life depends on it, and Cody's starting to think maybe he could come from that alone. That's not enough to stop him at this point, though. "N- Noel, please touch my clit, please, I need..."

His words fade into a groan as one of Noel's hands finally moves from his hip, wrapping around Cody's cock. He doesn't do much, doesn't give Cody what he really wants. He rubs at the head though, and with how needy Cody is, that's enough.

He cries out Noel's name as he comes, hard, so in bliss between Noel's hand and his cock.

Noel's coming before he knows it, and Cody lets out a little moan at that, too. "God, your pussy is so good for me Cody, fuck..."

It's a long moment before anything happens after that. Cody's happy to let Noel support most of his weight, just leaning back against him and trying to catch his breath as he comes back to. Noel is pressing little kisses to his neck and he leans into them as well, needy for any contact with his boyfriend. "Was that good?" he asks, soft.

"So good, baby. You did so well."

Eventually Noel sort of repositions them so he can pull out, still lavishing Cody in affection. He lets out a little whine when Noel is all the way out, already missing the feeling, but Noel's kisses and touch make it worth it. "We should probably go take a shower, baby," Noel murmurs, rubbing a hand over one of his arms.

Cody whines at that, too, for a different reason. "Do we have to?" he asks, turning to finally look at Noel as he pouts.

"We should," Noel repeats.

"Tomorrow?"

It looks like he's going to say no, but Cody's puppy eyes must be halfway decent, because he gives in with a heavy sigh. "Okay, okay, fine. Just stay here for a minute baby."

Cody wants to complain about that but he lets Noel go, watching him walk to the bathroom. He just curls up a bit in their bed, listening to the water run, then watching Noel walk back in, a washcloth in his hand.

Noel's as sweet as he always is, wiping away the come starting to leak down Cody's thigh as gentle as he can. "There we go," he says, setting the washcloth aside, probably on their nightstand; Cody's too focused on just looking at Noel to really notice.

A minute of grabbing and fluffing out their duvet later and Noel is back in bed, inching toward Cody to pull his into his arms under the covers. Neither of them say anything for a bit, just taking the time to cuddle and come down from things a bit more. When Cody does finally pull back at look at the other man, he's making the typical _what the fuck did I just get off to_ face.

"Was that too much?" Noel asks a moment later.

"I just— I didn't know that you, um. Like, y'know. Were into that?"

Noel offers up half a shrug. "Yeah, guess I didn't really either. You liked it too though?"

Cody doesn't reply for a moment but nods, slowly, some of the red returning to his cheeks. "Yes? But like. Come on man, I know my dick isn't huge, but clit? Really?"

Noel laughs, bright, and Cody can't help but to smile back at him, a bit sleepy and fucked out. "Shut up man, you were definitely way into it."

"Yeah," Cody agrees, "I think I was."

"I've got the best girlfriend in the world," Noel declares, and it's Cody's turn to laugh, nose wrinkling.

"Ew, don't say that."

Noel laughs too and just shakes his head, eventually leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Cody's lips. "I know, I know."

Cody nods a bit, not really replying. "I think I'm probably gonna fall asleep," he admits, already halfway dozing off between the coziness of the duvet and the warmth of Noel's body against his. He's got a lot on his mind, still trying to process how he feels about the whole thing, but he figures he can sort that out in the morning. Besides, he _definitely_ liked it, and that's all that really matters.

"That's alright. Me too, probably."

"Mkay." Cody sighs, letting his eyes fall shut and simply thinking about how lucky he is to have somebody who gets him like Noel does. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> its been like half a year but im still alive bitches. and im out here accidentally writing way too many fuckin words. come at me
> 
> sorry if this is kinda ooc ive never written them before so uhhhhhhhhh. yeah. also sorry if the pacings weird bc i havent written in general in a while. anyway. more tmg fics or nah?
> 
> and ofc ofc as always hmu here in the comments or on tumblr @ tylerparsons (though admittedly im not around there much these days; discord is where its at baby) if you wanna chat tmg, have fic requests, etc. etc.


End file.
